


Now My Neck Is Open Wide, Begging For A Fist Around It

by Wolfloner



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Everything Turns Out Fine, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Kinktober 2020; Day 04: BreathplaySometimes he wondered if Peter had any idea how much power he had over Wade. He must have, Wade reasoned, given that he’d never once tried to aim Wade’s violence at anyone but himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946140
Comments: 17
Kudos: 222
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Now My Neck Is Open Wide, Begging For A Fist Around It

**Author's Note:**

> Bit shorter this time. I could have tried to add more, but this felt right, ya' know?
> 
> Title from Halsey's "Castle."

It was no secret that Wade loved everything to do with Spidey. It didn’t matter what they were doing—crime-fighting, watching tv, cooking, or even arguing—it was all better when his absolute favorite human was doing it with him. 

But sex? Sex was _probably_ at the top of his list. Partially because Petey was super creative, but mostly because, well. Because he’d never had anything quite like this before. Had never really wanted it, for that matter. 

Who would want to allow themselves to be _so fucking_ vulnerable? Who would have wanted to see his vulnerabilities anyway? No one in their right mind would look at the cracks in his soul, at the darkness simmering just below the surface, and ask for more.

Except, of course, for Peter.

It probably shouldn’t have been a surprise. From the day they'd met, Spider-Man had never shied away from who and what Wade was—what he’d been turned into. He saw that Deadpool was a weapon, and rather than try to disarm or neutralize him, he just encouraged him to alter his targets.

Sometimes he wondered if Peter had any idea how much power he had over Wade. He must have, Wade reasoned, given that he’d never once tried to aim Wade’s violence at anyone but himself. 

* * *

He was buried to the hilt in Petey’s warm, welcoming body, lazily grinding together. Slow, unhurried, for once just taking the time to enjoy the closeness and pleasure they found in each other’s bodies.

Wade caught the moment an idea struck Peter. His eyes widened for a moment before his entire expression turned mischievous.

“What’s up, Baby?” He asked with a grin.

Rather than answer verbally, Peter wet his lips and reached to maneuver Wade’s hand. Wade compensated by shifting his weight to his other arm and let Peter move him as he wished.

Peter didn’t speak until he led Wade’s hand to his neck. “Okay?” He asked.

Wade’s hand flexed instinctively, wrapping his fingers more comfortably around Peter’s throat. More comfortable for him, at least. “Depends on what you’re asking for.”

He could feel Peter swallow, his hand _just enough_ of an obstacle to be noticeable.

“Do you just like the feeling?” He pulsed his grip fractionally a few times when Peter didn’t respond. “Or are you asking me to choke you?”

“Both.”

“Both, he says,” Wade chuckled. “What have I said about negotiating when we’re horny?”

“That we shouldn’t,” Peter acknowledged even as he pouted.

“We shouldn’t,” he agreed. Wade knew this was a bad idea just as well as he knew they were gonna try it anyway. Because somehow Peter got off on the fact that Wade knew at least a dozen ways to kill him at any given time. Or, rather, he got off on flirting with danger.

It made sense in a “Peter dressed up to fight crime when he was a hormone-driven 15-year-old,” kind of way.

His next thrust was sharp, jolting Peter against his hand. “How are you gonna tell me to stop?”

“I can get out from under you if I want.”

“Not good enough,” he tightened his grip until Peter’s breathing stuttered. “You forgetting everything you know about safewords, Baby Boy?”

“Then give me something to hold,” Peter requested when Wade let up.

“Good boy.” Wade glanced around for something he could reach without having to get up. Stretching to the side to grab Petey’s keys from the bedside table wasn’t all that comfortable for either of them, but oh well. He pushed them firmly into Peter’s hand and settled back over him. “Give ‘em a shake.”

Peter did, and Wade nodded approvingly. The jangling would definitely be enough to get his attention. “Call that tofu. You need me to stop, drop ‘em. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Peter grinned up at him and wriggled in unashamed excitement. 

Wade replaced his hand over Peter’s throat, careful to avoid putting too much pressure against his adam’s apple. He kept his grip firm and solid as he picked up thrusting again. Peter closed his eyes and moaned, arching up against the pressure on his throat.

“Hey!” Wade snapped, giving him a quick shake. “Eyes open, Petey,” he ordered. “Have to be able to see what I’m doing to you.” Then, he dropped his voice down to a purr, “Plus, I want you to watch me.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Peter rasped.

And, _wow._ Looking into Peter’s eyes while he slowly pressed down against his throat, knowing that Peter could see the sadistic pleasure Wade felt with every labored breath and unconscious reflex to struggle… It made it a bit harder to keep his own eyes open.

Peter wasn’t flinching away—at least not in any way that mattered. When Wade chanced a second to check Peter’s hand, his fingers were tight around the keys as though he were afraid he might drop them on accident.

Between Petey’s gasps and coughs, he managed to moan through his carefully restricted breathing.

“Fuck, I love you,” Wade growled. “You wanna come, Sweetheart?”

He was willing to accept Peter’s strangled but affirmative noises. It was obvious he was doing his best to answer the question.

“Yeah, I want you to, too. Touch yourself for me, Petey.”

Peter’s free hand shot down to do just that.

“Don’t panic, Baby Boy,” Wade warned after just a few strokes of his hand between them. “I’ve got you.”

Spidey’s eyes went wide in confusion and fear just as Wade moved his hand from his boy’s throat to cover his mouth and nose.

Peter convulsed under him, a panicked cry breaking from his throat. But he didn’t drop his keys, and his other hand just sped up over his dick.

“Good idea,” Wade mused. “I’d hate for you to pass out before you got the chance to come.” It was hard to keep his voice even when he was _at least_ as wrecked as Peter was.

Baby Boy whined and struggled fruitlessly under him. His ass clenched rhythmically around Wade’s cock, and _fuck,_ one of them was going to come any second now.

He only kept Peter’s face covered for seven seconds. In the instant before _something_ was going to break between them, Wade released him. The deep gulping breath his lungs and brain were screaming for was what took Peter over the edge, and he came with a shout.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Wade chanted, pounding into his lax body so he could follow him down.

“Holy _shit,_ Babe,” Peter rasped while they laid there, trying to catch their breath. “That was… Holy shit.”

Wade giggled. “I know, right?”

It was another minute or two before Peter rolled onto his side to look at him. “You wouldn’t have actually let me pass out, right?”

“‘Course not,” Wade assured him. He smiled and reached over to trace the dark marks covering Peter’s throat. “That's gonna be fun trying to cover tomorrow.”

Peter groaned but reached up and linked his fingers with Wade’s. “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next Up: Spideypool/Symbrock, "double penetration in two holes".
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> [Wolf And Sky's Fever Dreams (Discord server)](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
